To See Again
by Good-Fellow
Summary: Jake Sully/OC... What happens when Jake meets his dead brother's girlfriend? Rated M for future chapters...
1. Prologue Part One

A young woman of about twenty- six, with short auburn bob styled hair and pale blue, almost white eyes, and pale flawless skin, settled her slim body into a chair, facing a camera that would record her first log, required for her job, and her friend, who was setting it up for her.

" Can I start now?" she asked in a quiet voice, looking towards the place where the sounds were coming from, where her friend and long time crush was.

"Ready whenever you are Anny." Replied a deep male voice, with a bit of laughter and, unbeknownst to her, love, laced within all his words towards her. She gave him a warm smile and turned back to the camera and nodded for him to start taping.

" _I am worried since joining this program. The Avatar Program, meant to help us scientists interact with the natives of a relatively new moon-planet called Pandora, a beautiful, green planet. All of this is funded by an organization called Resources Development Administration, or RDA, for short. So along with us come the military, for protection they say… * sigh* I can't wait to get to Pandora, to walk with actual life all around me, unlike here on Earth, to work with the infamous Doctor Grace Augustine and my long time friend Doctor Tom Sully. I can't wait to actually _see…_ I've been told that my avatar would develop differently from the others, most likely due to my illness, but oh well, I still can't wait to see what everyone has told me about Pandora with my own eyes…_

_ I guess I'll end it here for now._

_ This is the end of video log one,_

_ May Gaia save us all._

_ Anne Lestrange…_

_Is it off Tommy?"_

" Yup." he replied, popping the 'p' at the end, saving the log and turning off the computer and camera. Anne slowly stood up, gripping the chair tightly with one hand while stretching out her other, searching for Tommy's hand. It was quickly met by one of his large warm hands while the other went to her slim waist.

" I'm here Anny." he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her and making her giggle as she said,

" I know, you always are." He chuckled as they made their way out of the video lab, heading towards their rooms. The whole way there they were quiet. It wasn't a bad type of quiet, but a peaceful one, both of them enjoying each other's company.

Upon reaching Anne's room, Tom put the code in for her and led her into the room. Letting Tom's hand go, leaving him to watch her as she slowly started to walk over to her closet, aiming to get some clothes for bed.

" Do you need any help Anny?" he asked, walking quietly towards her. She turned her head towards him, a smirk on her beautiful face, and shook her head ' no'. He too smirked at her and came up behind her, a burst of courage coursed through him as he wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist and whispered seductively into her ear,

" Annnny guess what."

Anne giggled at how he had drawn out her name and said,

" What Tommy?"

He slowly turned her around and cupped her face with one of his warm hands, never letting go of her waist with his other, and gently put his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath upon her lips as he breathed, and slowly wrapped her arms around his upper body, brining him closer and causing his lips to touch hers. Just like she wanted them too. Brining her hands up to his hair, Anne entangled her fingers within his hair, just as he moved his hand from her face to the back of her head, both of them pulling each other as close to themselves as humanly possible.

They had slowly made their way to the bed, Tom doing most of the leading. Once they reached it the both collapsed onto it, with Anne on top of Tom. This caused her to giggle, stopping the kiss as she sat up, sitting on his pelvic region, and asked,

" Tommy?"

He ' hmmed' as he continued to kiss along her neck, making his way up and down and sending shivers all through her body.

" Why are you doing this?" she quietly asked, looking towards the wall. Tom stopped kissing her and raised up to where he met her sightless eyes, a smile slowly making its way onto his face as he replied,

" Dear sweet Anny, for the past three years I've known you, from the first day I saw you, every day I fall deeper and deeper in love with you." he slowly inhaled and exhaled, waiting for her response, hoping that she returned his feelings with her own.

A huge warm smile spread across Anne's cheeks as she replied,

" I've been waiting for you to say that!" she giggled and placed her warm full lips on his, kissing him deeply before finishing, " And I love you too!"

A smile also graced Tom's lips as he pulled Anne back down on top of him and continued to kiss her passionately. From there things became heated and Anne and Tom spent their first night together making love to each other.

" So Anny, are you excited about going to Pandora?" asked Tom the next day, helping Anne around the lab for the last time before they both headed off to Pandora as official Avatar drivers/ fellow scientist to none other than Dr. Grace Augustine.

Anne looked up from what she was doing and nodded her head towards him, a huge grin on her face.

" Hell yeah I am! We leave in a week for training and in eight years we'll be on one of the most beautiful planet known to man, who wouldn't be excited? Plus I might get to see again!" she then went silent and whispered, " Then I might get to see you…"

A smile lit Tom's face when he heard her say this and quickly made his way over to her, coming up behind her and pecking her on the corner of her lips, making her cheeks turn pink as he whispered,

" No matter if you can see me or not, I'll always, _always_, love you and no other."

Anne turned her body around to face Tom, wrapping her arms around him, bringing him closer to her, inhaling his heavenly, musky, scent.

" I know, but I still want to see you, if not with my own eyes, with her's, with my Avatar's."

Tom smiled warmly at his beloved, brining her into a deep passionate kiss. Bringing one of his hands up to the back of her head, he brought her closer to him, allowing him to kiss her even more deeply.

They eventually both pulled apart, lightly panting and leaning against each other's foreheads, noses touching.

" Marry me." whispered Tom, causing Anne to jerk slightly and tilt her head up, to somewhat face him.

" What did you say?" she asked, hope and happiness laced within her words as her blind eyes brightened.

" I said, marry me, Anny, and I mean it."

Anne felt something cold and circular slip onto her left ring finger, causing her to gasp.

" Oh Tom! I wish I could see it…"

" Do not worry Anny, I also had one made, the exact same as this one, for your Avatar, as well as for mine, for I would like to get married on Pandora, once we get there of course, that is if you want to…"

Anne could feel tears of happiness slip down her cheeks as she brought Tom close in a tight hug, smiling as she said,

" Of course I do Tom, I would love to get married there. Ever since it was discovered, from all that I've read, it sounds like an absolutely beautiful place to live and get married."

Tom crowed in delight, picking up Anne and spinning her around, causing her to giggle like a mad woman. They spent the rest of the day in pure bliss, sneaking in a make out session and holding other's hands whenever they could, letting the world know that they were absolutely in love with each other. It went on like this for a month, they were due to head to Pandora in two and a half years so the both of them trained, worked, and packed together, with them falling more and more in love with each other every day.

But not everything lasts forever.

Tom and Anne were lying in each other's arms in Tom's bed at his apartment, enjoying each other's company in peace.

" Hey Anny?" Tom quietly asked his fiancé, tilting his head to look down at her. Anne maneuvered her body to where she was sitting on top of him, putting her forehead on his

" Yes Tommy?

Tom closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling Anne's nude body on his sent shivers through his body, before he replied.

" I have something I need to tell you."

Anne furrowed her brows slightly in confusion, sitting up and running a hand through her now shoulder length hair.

" What is it Tommy?"

Tom slowly sat up, positioning Anne to where she sat in his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He put his forehead to her chest and sighed sadly. He could feel Anne bring her hands up to his head, entangling her fingers into his hair and bringing him closer to her.

" I don't think-"

He was interrupted by a knock on his door, making the both of them turn their heads towards it. Tom narrowed his eyes, praying it was just a colleague and not who he thought it was.

" Who could be here at this time?" Anne asked quietly, getting off Tom, allowing him to get up and throw on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Taking one of Anne's hands in his he told her,

" Cover up and stay here Anne."

All Anne could do was nod, worry filling her every being.

" Be careful Tom…" she whispered, giving his hand a tight squeeze before letting him go. He slowly walked to the door as he yelled that he was coming.

" Yes? How ca-"

He never finished his sentence. Anne screamed as she heard a loud _' bang' _, a gunshot, followed by a thud and quick footsteps disappearing down the hall. Anne quickly got out of bed, wrapping the thin silk sheets around her thin body before she fell to the ground near the door, searching for where he had fallen.

" Tom? Tommy? Where are you?" she shrieked, moving her hands along the ground. She heard a familiar voice call out to her quietly, followed by a light cough. She quickly turned towards it, feeling the hand of her love. She found his head, picking it up a laying it in her lap, tears falling down her red cheeks like a waterfall.

" An-ny-"

" Shh, don't talk Tommy." She shushed him, gently running a hand through his hair to try and sooth his pain.

" Don't…don't cry my… love."

She sobbed even more when she heard him gasp out that sentence and decided to tell him the secret she's been waiting to tell him.

" Tommy, I- I need t-to tell you s-something."

Tom stared up at his fiancé, smiling lightly and wishing that he wouldn't be putting her in pain. His eyes widened as tremendous pain wracked his body, causing him to inhale sharply and start having a coughing fit.

" Tommy? No! You can't die! You can't!"

Anne started to cry even harder, screaming, hoping someone would hear her and help her love, before it was too late. She felt a cold hand lightly touch her cheek and she used one of her hands to press it closer to her, savoring his touch.

" I…love…you…"

That was the last thing he said to her, then his hand and body went limp. Anne's eyes went wide as she started crying harder, screaming, no shrieking like a banshee, for her love, who had just died in her arms.

" NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I- WE! NOT WHEN WE NEED YOU!"

By then neighbors from all over had come, gasping, crying, and screaming at what they saw. Anne was gently pried away from Tom, her fighting to keep hold of him while whoever was pulling her away had to get someone to help to pry her fingers away from the dead body. She sobbed as some of the female neighbors gently led her away from the apartment and into one of theirs.

" My dear, please tell us, what happened?" asked one of the ladies, rubbing Anne's bare shoulder soothingly. She raised her head up to face them, tears falling as she said,

" I- I'm pregnant!"

The ladies gasped, seeing that she was blind and that the man who had just been killed was going to be a father.

For the rest of the night, the ladies kept soothing her, trying to get her relaxed enough to tell the police men who showed up what had happened. But nothing had worked, Anne had withdrawn into herself, not talking to anybody. With her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, she sat quietly in the chair, looking straight forward.

Anne started to go numb but then snapped out of it. How could she not think about the baby? She needed to protect it no matter what! But what was she going to do? She was due to go to Pandora in two and a half years! By then the baby would be only one… maybe she could get on a later flight… no! She could take it with her, she could convince them to let her. She sighed quietly, tightening her hold of the sheet wrapped around her body, thinking of the future of herself and her baby.


	2. Prologue Part Two

_9 months later_

Over the last eight and a half months, Anne could feel her stomach swell with child. She's made it to her frequent doctor visits and found out that she would not only be having one child, but two. Anne would be having twins. When she found this out, that she was having twins, she was ecstatic, she would not only have one child to remember Tommy by, but two!

She had told the Avatar program her predicament and the company told her that she would not be going on the flight to Pandora that she was originally supposed to go on, instead she had to wait another twelve to thirteen years before she would be able to go. Though she was upset, she understood perfectly, her children needed to be old enough to take care of themselves when she was busy. Plus they said they would allow her to send in her children's DNA and they would make them an Avatar, but she had to agree to some terms in order to get them both one.

When it came to the day they were due to be born came closer she became beyond excited. She couldn't wait to hold them in her arms, smell their beautiful baby smell, to feed them for the first time. She sighed in content as she stared out the window from her apartment at the grey city below, wishing that Tom was here to help her, to be with her…

She slowly waddled, she could no longer walk properly with her pregnant body, towards the couch, lowering herself into it and turning on the TV. Even though she couldn't see, she still liked to listen to the news, especially when it was about the war in Venezuela.

_" With the war efforts in Venezuela… Attack on a unit, all dead with one casualty, and a soldier by the name of Jake Sully critically wounded and only survivor of this dreadful attack… "_

Once Anne heard this she froze. Tommy had a brother? He never told her much about his family, and he especially never mentioned that he had a brother. Anne started to freak out and that's when she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach and wetness between her legs.

" Oh God-*gasp*!"

Anne winced in pain as the contractions had started. She quickly stood up and tried to get to a phone but collapsed, the contractions were too much. She started to cry and screamed as each contraction that came was more painful than the last. She attempted to take deep breaths to calm herself, but was unable to as the panic began to set in.

Was she going to make it? Was she and her children going to die because she couldn't make it to the hospital?

She screamed again and tried to get up, but failed once again. She lay on the floor, panting and covered in sweat, losing hope, but then her prayers were answered. Someone banged on the door and yelled,

" Hello? Is everything all right in there?"

" Please help me!" screamed Anne, giving the person permission to come in and help her and within thirty minutes Anne was in the hospital receiving help from doctors and nurses.

Only three hours of intense labor pains and a lot of pushing later, was Anne's baby twin boys born. Relaxing after giving birth, Anne was given the chance to feed them for the first time and name them. The two nurses brought Anne her babies and helped her hold them, allowing her to be able to sense and feel the difference between the two.

" Okay Ms. Lestrange, the baby I am about to hand you was the first born."

Anne stretched out her arms, allowing the nurse to gently put the baby in her arms. She smiled down at her newborn baby boy and told the nurse his name,

" His name shall be Aidan Alexander Lestrange."

She could feel the nurse's smile towards her as they gently took Aidan away and placed the second born son into her arms.

" And his name shall be Kain Thomas Lestrange."

They then handed Aidan back to Anne and allowed her to breast feed them for the first time. Anne was happier than she had been in a long time, since Tom's death. Now all she had to do was wait for her and her boys' chance to go to Pandora, then her life would be perfect and complete.

Little did she know that RDA had plans to send Tom's twin brother, Jake Sully, to take his place in the Avatar program and that he would be flying to Pandora on the very flight she would be on.

_**Twelve Years later…**_

_ They say you don't dream in cryo sleep, but then how do you explain the visions I had for the six years traveling to Pandora? I saw vast greenness, blue sky, and creature like you could never imagine. I also dreamt of yellow eyes and quiet voices saying something, though I couldn't make it out it was comforting…_

It has been twelve and a half years since the death of Tommy and the birth of my sons and now we are packing and getting ready to go to Pandora, the place I have been dreaming of for so long…

Over the years Aidan, Kain, and myself, have been training and going through the protocols required of us before our departure.

" Aidan! Kain! Are you two ready yet? We need to get going!" I shouted out to the boys, zipping up my suitcase. I could hear the thudding of two pairs of feet, both heading towards me, as Aidan and Kain entered my room, replying to my question,

" Yes Mother," started Aidan, his voice a held authority within it, with him being the eldest and all.

" We're all packed and ready to go!" finished Kain, now his voice was light and carefree, much like Tom's had been.

It took me a while to get to know the differences between the two, but I did of course with the nurse, now friend, Maia helping me out all throughout the twelve years they have been growing up. When they were infants, they wore a bracelet that had their names on it in Brail and to this day still wore it, though throughout the years we had to exchange them every so often for a new one seeing as they grew so fast. They told me that they loved their bracelets, since it was the very first gift that they received from me.

I smiled towards the boys and asked,

" Then could you two help me take my things to the car? The driver already called and said that he was here."

" Of course mother!" they both replied, I could tell that they were smiling full of excitement at the thought of being one of the youngest to go to Pandora, just getting to go there in general excited me.

I've been waiting for so long.

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

We, Aidan, Kain, and myself, and all of the others going to Pandora, were preparing to go into cryo sleep. There was one person who caught my attention, for I could hear some of the marines coming with us poking fun at a man, who by the sound of it, was crippled and in a wheel chair.

I was in between my children's cryo tubes, telling them with a smile on my face,

" Now you two, the next time we see each other will be in six years, by then you will be eighteen! An adult! Can you believe it?"

" Yeah! I can't wait!" Exclaimed Kain, quickly giving me a tight hug.

" Same here," whispered Aidan as he gave me a hug as well, " Be careful mom."

I smiled at them. They were worried about me being alone.

" Don't worry you two, I'll be fine," I kissed their foreheads and hit the buttons to close their tubes. " Love you."

" Love you too!"

And with that my boys entered cryo.

I sighed quietly and slowly made my way to my tube, that happened to be right across from Aidan's and Kain's, and got in, quickly hitting the button that closed it and entering the six year long cryo.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Six Years Later…**_

_ They say you don't dream in cryo, but then how do you explain the visions I had for the six years traveling to Pandora? I saw vast greenness, blue sky, and creature like you could never imagine. I also dreamt of yellow eyes and quiet voices saying something, though I couldn't make it out, it was comforting… Voices sang to me as I slept, dreaming of the unknown world, a world I wanted to see with my own eyes, a world I wanted to live in for the rest of my life. I was at peace for the first time since Tommy had passed, the music produced by the beautiful, exotic, voices of an unknown race of people was soothing and it made me wonder if my boys were seeing what I was. God I hope they were…_

I opened my eyes slowly, barely hearing and registering what the tech guy was saying before I heard two deep tenor voices call out,

"Mother!"

I was enveloped in two pairs of strong arms and lifted off the ground as my boys hugged me, babbling in excitement as they helped me put on my breathing mask and helped me off the space craft, quickly getting away from all of the Marines that came with us, little did we know that we were being followed by two others, who were conversing amongst themselves a little ways behind us.

Once we reached inside the main building we were allowed to remove our air masks, making me sigh in relief. I hate those stupid things, they don't allow me to sense my surroundings properly. It was then that I heard a familiar voice talking to someone.

" Norm?" I called out, grabbing the hands of Kain and Aidan while pulling them to a stop and turning around to face who I hope was a long time friend of mine and Tom's.

" Anne? Anne! I can't believe it!" shouted Norm, pulling me away from my boys and enveloping me into a tight hug. I giggled and hugged him back before gently pulling away.

" Yeah I know," I turned slightly to the left of Norm, where I sensed another presence. " And who might this be, Norm?"

" Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" He chuckled nervously before replying, " This is Jake Sully."

My eyes widened and I could feel the blood leave my face, leaving it paler than ever before.

" You mean-"

" Yes!" He said quickly, interrupting me before I could finish my sentence. " And he doesn't know…"

It was silent for a few seconds before I sighed quietly, nodding my head and turning back to my sons, holding out my hands for them to take, and saying quietly,

" Please take me to the lab you guys."

Kain and Aidan looked to each other then back to the two men behind their mother, giving them a glare before gently taking their mother's hands.

" Yes mother." said Aidan just as quietly as his mother before him and his brother quickly led the way to the lab that their mother wanted to go to, staying away from Norm and Jake.

" Who was she Norm?" Jake asked quietly, watching the beautiful woman and two teenagers walk away, mainly the woman. Norm sighed and replied,

" That was Dr. Anne Lestrange and her twin boys, Kain and Aidan Lestrange."

" Okay…"

Norm once again sighed before he started walking in the same direction as Anne and her boys went, making Jake wheel himself alongside him, asking one more question before they reached the lab.

" What was it the two of you were talking about earlier?"

" You'll find out later Jake." Norm said quietly as they entered the lab that held their Avatars and the link up machines, some were empty, others closed due to being in use.

There they saw Anne and the twins near the tubes containing the near finished Avatars, the boys describing theirs to their mother and then telling her of her own. Everyone was waiting to meet Dr. Augustine, who was still in the link chamber. Jake really wanted to take at Tom's- his- Avatar, but before he could the link chamber Dr. Augustine was in opened. The first words out of her mouth was,

"Bring me a fucking cigarette!"

The twins chuckled lowly from behind their hands, both were still holding their mother's as she had a huge smile on her face making Jake and Norm smile as well.

"Well hello to you too, Grace."


End file.
